School Idol Harem
by Wyuhin 5000
Summary: Join Lord Macky of the Nishikino Clan and his eight-girl strong harem in a bizarre dreamy realm.


**Before we begin, let me explain the inspiration for this fanfic. Inspired by Maki's very own VA (Pile-san) and the Emitsun Fight Club (an information show for Love Live content), one episode had the two hosts do a script over what their character would do if they were boys. Pile remarked that she (the VA) would start a harem. **

**From there, the rest is history and written right here. Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>School Idol Harem <strong>

Sigh, it's always so stressful in the hospital with all these sick people nowadays. At least it's much relaxing at home… in that little harem and eight girls that are its inmates.

These girls are so cute; nothing else could describe them. They are perfect for a young man like myself, Lord Macky. They are the ultimate harem ending, as they say. Papa calls them commodity to declare the power of our clan, but they are truly irreplaceable and I refuse to part with these girls.

Ah, good. I have returned to my residence and harem. Time to show myself to them before they think I'm neglecting them.

"Girls, your mast…"

"Master nya, pet me today!" an excited voice yelled.

"No fair Master, me too!" chimed in another equally excited voice.

Right before me stood two of my girls. The orange-haired girl snuggled me like a cat would, while the violet-haired maiden has forced my hands onto her magnificent breasts… it's their usual routine whenever I visit them, of course.

The orange-haired girl is Rin, a girl from the barbarian tribes outside the empire's control. Captured by raiders and escaping them, she found refuge in my estate on the condition to be my concubine.

On the other hand, the violet-haired maiden is Nozomi and was once dreaded as a heathen witch who brought terror to all. After saving her from execution, she has since then devoted herself to me instead of her heathen gods.

And so, I gave Rin a gentle petting on her orange head and Nozomi her breast rub.

"You two are being lively today. I trust you girls are getting along today."

"Yes Master, your hands are so firm," Nozomi answered.

"Oh welcome back, Master!" joined in several other voices, the rest of my personal harem.

The three girls approaching me now are friends before they have come to my house. The ginger-haired girl was carrying a tray filled with an exotic snack, while the grey-haired girl brought in some bathing aroma. Trailing behind them was this blue-haired girl, whose face was blazing red with every step towards me.

"So Master, do you want dinner?" the ginger-haired girl began.

"… Or perhaps a bath to relax yourself…" the grey-haired girl continued.

"… O-or… or… m-me…" the blue-haired girl followed.

"Umi-chan, say it properly!" the ginger-haired girl cried, "Master can't hear you if you're so nervous."

"Honoka, I am very able to please our Master unlike someone who slept through her duties," Umi retorted.

Ah, these girls would be ripping out each other if not for me… but I can't get enough of them all the same.

Umi was said to be a warrior from a distant country far east, renowned for swordsmanship and archery. However, the recent war left her a captive to the empire and now an inmate of my harem.

Honoka served Umi as an attendant back in their army days, and similarly followed her lady to captivity. I admit that I do owe her for taming and easing Umi to her fate as my concubine, and her ready acceptance as a concubine is the best deterrent against any rebellion here.

The last girl of this trio is Kotori, who knew Umi and Honoka after their captivity by the imperial army. Originally a tavern maid, she passed on through many hands and highly desired for her perfect manners. Some call her the crown jewel of this harem, but I beg to differ…

Needing to diffuse the situation, I let go of Rin and Nozomi and went forward to the trio.

"Girls, your efforts to please your Master are cute. They are all perfect."

"Thank you Master," the three of them chimed in unison.

Two more girls came in to see me, their Master. One is a brown-haired girl, while the other a blonde. Like the others, they are definitely pleased to see me.

C'mon Hanayo, you can do it," the blonde nudged her friend towards me.

That blonde is called Eli, hailing from the frozen North. She was prided as a dancer during her captivity and she has become a wonderful entertainment for my eyes since then. Though initially cold to the other girls and I, Honoka's warmness and my innate charm won her over and she now sets an example to the others in my harem.

Now, the other girl is Hanayo. She came from a simple family of peasant farmers. Brought low by famine and poverty, the poor girl ended up as a possession to make money out of. At least she is now safe here… but she's always so shy and soft-spoken.

Oh well, as the man, I ought to make the direct approach first.

"Hanayo, you're beautiful as always."

"A-ah… t-thank you m-Master… I…" she stuttered.

"No stuttering, your voice surpasses the greatest beauties of the world. I want to hear you speak bravely."

"Yes Master," she replied, this time without breaking momentum.

"See, Master is not that scary," Eli said, "He just wants you to enjoy yourself here."

With Eli acting as a senior and Honoka's radiance, a perfect order is established in this harem. All is well… except for one small matter… Now where is she?

Ah, there she is at the corner. Yazawa Nico, the latest addition to my harem and the one who stands out among them all. She offered herself to grant her siblings a better life, and ended up in my clutches.

Sadly, she's still hostile to the others girls. I have to reach out to her somehow…

"Nico-chan, come here and let me greet you beautiful thing."

"Humph, if you want Nico's body, just say it," she replied bluntly, "It's not like I could refuse you."

See, there she goes being difficult to everyone around her.

"Listen Nico-chan, that attitude is unbecoming of this harem and I will not condone such sass from you. Your obedience can help your siblings' lives in many ways… or doom them…"

"Leave those kids outta this!" Nico cried.

"Then be my companion tonight and vow your loyalty to me. And be polite about it."

"Y-yes… m-Master…" those words mouthed from her little lips, a sweet victory for me.

* * *

><p>"And that's how it went out," Maki explained her dream to Honoka, the only other person in the music room.<p>

"And then?" Honoka demanded, "Maki-chan, that's a cliff-hanger!"

"I don't know! I woke up after that!" Maki retorted, "Besides, I would rather not want to think about it."

"Or Maki-chan does not want to tell her adult dreams to Honoka," she suggested, "Maki-chan is a pervert!"

"NO, I'm not a pervert!" Maki exclaimed, "And I was a guy in the dream."

"If Maki-chan wants to be a boy and wants to do boy things to cute girls, she must be a real pervert," Honoka rationalised, "Not to mention that she wants µ's to herself."

"It's a dream Honoka," Maki explained, "It does not literally reflect my desires."

"To think Umi-chan freaked out when I told her I want to try the guy bath if I were a boy…" Honoka was lost in her own thoughts, "Wait till the others hear this."

With that, Honoka dashed out of the room in excitement. Maki just ran after her.

"Honoka, wait!" she cried.

* * *

><p>"Wait!"<p>

Maki, quite literally, jumped out of her bed. Visibly shocked and pale, she found herself in her bedroom.

"What? That was also a dream!" she exclaimed, "I shouldn't be weird!"


End file.
